The Whereabouts
by cky2kendall
Summary: My made up Ep 201. Seth's disappearance causes disruptance in the Cohens and Summer's lives
1. Abandoned?

The Regret  
  
My own Season 2 Episode 1  
  
I will change this to make it more story-like, but for the moment this will have to do, as I am working on the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews people, any crit is recieved well uless it's just unconstructive and bad, in which case I will just ignore it and/or blow up your house.  
  
Sandy walked down the stairs, as if he was unaware of what happened the night before. Kirsten was quiet, and looked quite miserable.  
  
Sandy: Morning.  
  
Kirsten: Yup.  
  
Sandy: Look, I know with everything that's happened it's gonna be hard. But we have to stay positive.  
  
Kirsten: It's just, he's gone. Seth isn't going to be the same.  
  
Sandy: He'll visit, I'm sure of it. And by the way, where is Seth? I didn't see him last night.  
  
Kirsten: I don't know, maybe he's in the poolhouse. I'll check.  
  
Sandy: I'll check his room, he'll probably be sleeping.  
  
As Kirsten left the house through the back door, Sandy made his way up the stairs.  
  
Sandy: (shouting) Seth? Hey, it's 9 in the morning. Seth?  
  
He opened his son's room to find it empty. As he was about to close the door, he noticed the notes Seth had left. Sandy opened the one labeled "Mom and Dad"  
  
[i]Dear Mom and Dad.  
  
I've gone away for a while, sailing to be precise. Don't worry, I'll be coming back, I just needed time to think. Time to be alone. I'll call you when I'm ready to come back.  
  
Seth  
  
P.S. - Please give the other note to Summer[/i]  
  
Sandy fleed downstairs with the 2 pieces of paper in his hand, and slammed open the back door.  
  
Kirsten: Well he's not... what?  
  
Sandy: I think you want to see this (hands note over to Kirsten)  
  
Kirsten: Oh my God, what the hell is he thinking?  
  
Sandy: I know, you're upset. I am too. But he's a big boy now, he's grown up. He can take care of himself.  
  
Kirsten: I'm still allowed to worry. God, everyone is leaving. What's the other one?  
  
Sandy: That. That is for Summer apparently. I'll go and look for her.  
  
Kirsten: Don't you have work?  
  
Sandy: Both our kids have gone, one we don't know where they are. And you want me to go to work?  
  
Kirsten: You gonna ring in sick?  
  
Sandy: I have to, I can't work like this.  
  
Kirsten: I understand.  
  
Sandy grabbed his keys, got into his car and headed for the "Cohen Palace" as Julie dubbed it. When he reached the modern castle, he knocked on the door, and Julie answered.  
  
Sandy: Hey, erm. Marissa's here right?  
  
Julie: Well, she lives here so I expect her to be here.  
  
Sandy: Nice to see marriage hasn't ruined your charm. Can you get her?  
  
Julie: What's this about?  
  
Sandy: I think it's best if you don't know.  
  
Julie: Fine, have it your way. (shouting) Marissa!  
  
Marissa walked down the stairs while wiping her eyes.  
  
Marissa: What is it? I was in bed, Mom.  
  
Julie: Sandy wants...  
  
Sandy: Has Summer been with you recently?  
  
Marissa: I haven't seen her. Why?  
  
Sandy: Can we talk. Alone?  
  
Julie: What? Don't you trust me?  
  
Sandy: You're the most powerful woman in Newport? Of course I don't trust you.  
  
Julie: Well that shou... what did you just say?  
  
Marissa quickly slipped out the door while her Mom was mesmorized by what her neighbour had just called her.  
  
Marissa: So why do you want Summer?  
  
Sandy: OK, but you can't tell anyone. Well, Summer if you see her, but that's it.  
  
Marissa: Fine.  
  
Sandy: Seth has...  
  
Marissa: ...  
  
Sandy: ...gone. He's disappeared.  
  
Marissa: What? When? Why?  
  
Sandy: I have no idea, all he left was this. (hands Marissa the note)  
  
Marissa: (after scanning through the note) Oh my God, I have to call her.  
  
Sandy: I'd prefer if you didn't. You know how you're Mom is a quick talker. Could you just tell me where she lives?  
  
Marissa: Yeah.  
  
Sandy: Thanks, I'll see you around.  
  
Marissa: Thanks too.  
  
As Sandy hopped into his car as looked at the address given to him by Marissa, he wondered how to break the news to Summer. When he arrived at the house, he knocked on the door.  
  
Neil: Who the hell are you?  
  
Sandy: Mr Roberts right? I'm Sandy Cohen.  
  
Neil: Ah, you must be related to my daughter's ex  
  
Sandy: Really? Seth doesn't talk about things like that much. Anyway do you know where she is?  
  
Neil: As a matter of fact I don't. She didn't come home last night.  
  
Sandy: Hummm. Well, can you tell her to ring me when you see her?  
  
Neil: What does this have to do with?  
  
Sandy: Nothing you need to know? This is important.  
  
Neil: Fine, I will tell her. Goodbye.  
  
Sandy: Thanks.  
  
Sandy walked out of the door, and immediatly got a call from Kirsten.  
  
Sandy: Honey, what is it?  
  
Kirsten: Come home.  
  
Sandy: What?  
  
Kirsten: Come home quick! Where are you?  
  
Sandy: At the Roberts' home. I'll get home as soon as possible.  
  
As Sandy got off the phone on one side of town, Summer was searching the town for Seth. She walked down the beach, and noticed a comic book store. As she tried to reason with herself not to go in, she convinced herself it was for the best.  
  
Summer: Ew.  
  
Comic Guy: What was that?  
  
Summer: I mean. Never mind.  
  
Comic Guy: You don't look like you read graphic novels.  
  
Summer: Well done, Sherlock!  
  
Comic Guy: So why are you here? Need a mirror to look in? There's a toilet around back.  
  
Summer: No. That's just. Wrong! Anyway, do you know Seth Cohen?  
  
Comic Guy: Oh yeah, Seth. He's our best customer. Why?  
  
Summer: Well, have you seen him?  
  
Comic Guy: Today is a Tuesday, no new magazines in today.  
  
Summer: Just answer the question!  
  
Comic Guy: No!  
  
Summer: Well, if he goes by tell him Summer is looking for him.  
  
Comic Guy: Such a nice name for such a arrogant girl.  
  
Summer: Are you trying to hit on me?  
  
Comic Guy: ...  
  
Summer: Oh. My. God! I have to go.  
  
Summer, confused, left the store. She decided to try and ring him again. She tried earlier, but his phone clearly had no signal. She thought it would be no harm to try and ring again. Summer dialled his number, and waited anxiously.  
  
Summer: C'mon, pick up. Please... pick up.  
  
He didn't pick up. She hung up and dropped to her knees against the wall. As she was about to breakdown into tears, she thought about his house. He must be there! She set off.  
  
A car pulled up in the Cohen drive, and Sandy jumped out. He rushed through the door, where his wife was waiting. Her eyes were watered, and hey face had a depressed look on it.  
  
Sandy: Kirsten?  
  
Kirsten: It's... Seth.  
  
Sandy: What about him? Where is he?  
  
Kirsten: He didn't ring. The hospital did.  
  
Sandy: Oh God, what happened.  
  
Kirsten: He was involved in an accident. He's resting at the moment.  
  
Sandy: Let's go.  
  
Sandy once again rushed to the car, while his weeping wife followed slowly. The two were worried about their son's health and safety. Sandy slammed on the accelerator and they drove to the hospital.  
  
Once they reached the building, they ran inside as fast as they could.  
  
Sandy: Hello? We're here for Seth Cohen?  
  
Receptionist: Seth Cohen. On floor 3, just follow the corridor and a nurse will point you to your...?  
  
Sandy: Son.  
  
While the couple ran down the hall, they passed a nurse, who pointed them to their son.  
  
Sandy: Seth? Seth!  
  
Kirsten: Will he be OK?  
  
Nurse: He should be fine. He has broken his left leg, and has a few bruises. He'll need to rest for a while.  
  
Kirsten: Do you know what happened?  
  
Nurse: The coastguard brought him in. Apparently a wave had capsized his boat.  
  
Sandy: I should've known, his trip to Tahiti.  
  
Nurse: Well, he will wake up soon. You are free to wait if you like?  
  
Kirsten: Thanks, we'll stay until he comes around.  
  
Inside Seth's room, Sandy had fallen asleep. Kirsten was still grasping Seth's hand and staring compassionatly at him. Right then, Seth's hand started to move. Kirsten had a cheerful look, as Seth opened his eyes.  
  
Kirsten: Oh Seth!  
  
Sandy: What? Seth! Nice to see you again.  
  
Seth: Mom? Dad? Where am I?  
  
Sandy: The hospital. Apparently someone who went on a sailing trip had an accident.  
  
Seth: I'm so sorry Dad, you must be appauled.  
  
Sandy: No, I understand. You needed time to think, time to be alone. I just wish you'd done it on dry land.  
  
Seth: Well Dad, I get the love of the water from you.  
  
Kirsten: I'm just glad you're OK.  
  
Seth: I can't remember much. I remember a wave coming at me, and the boat was just destroyed. Then I heard my mobile phone ring, but I couldn't get to it before it hung up.  
  
Sandy: Well, it's good to have you back with us.  
  
Seth: Do you mind me asking if you could ring Summer?  
  
Sandy: Yeah sure son.  
  
Sandy left the room, knowing he didn't have Summer's number. He decided to visit her and pick her up.  
  
Sandy: I don't have her number, why don't I just pick her up and bring her here?  
  
Seth: Thanks Dad.  
  
Sandy once again exited the ward, and left the building. He got into his car, and rushed over to the Roberts' home. He passed his own house, where Summer unseen was knocking on the door.  
  
Summer: Seth? Seth! What did I do? (whispered to herself) Where are you?  
  
Clearly destroyed by Seth's absense, Summer broke down into tears. She wondered why he apparently was ignoring her, and sat against the Cohen's door. 


	2. Reunited At Last

Sandy's car sped by his house, not noticing a torn Summer. She was crying in a pool of tears on the Cohen porch, after Seth's unannounced and unexplained disappearance. She decided to wait there for him, after all, he might turn up. But by that point, she'd lost all hope of him returning. She wondered what Seth was thinking. Was he bored with her? Was her past ignorance too much for him? Was it Anna? All these thoughts flowed through her head.  
  
Meanwhile, Sandy eventually reached the Roberts' family house. He jumped out, and knocked on the door for the second time that day. Well, it was night now, but he was familiar with the building. He knocked again, hoping for an answer. How could he go back to his injured son and tell him his one love wasn't there? After a third attempt, he gave up, and dragged himself back to the car. He hoped inside, slowly turned the key and backed out, ready to visit Seth again.  
  
He drove slowly down the streets, and thought about everything that'd happened. Ryan's absence, Teresa's pregnancy, Seth's accident. Coincidense, yes, but all at the same time, was too much to take in. He drove by and saw someone sitting by his house. As he sped up to see who it was, her body and face became easier to see. Sandy realised who it was, and ran up to Summer.  
  
"Why won't he talk to me?" said a distrought Summer. "He isn't here, he didn't answer his phone! I looked..."  
  
"Hey, hey. It's OK. We know where he is," comforted Sandy.  
  
"R-really? Where is he?"  
  
"He's at the hospital. He had a..."  
  
"What happened! Is he OK? Is it because of me?" Summer was confused, and convinced that somehow she had got Seth into trouble.  
  
"Hey, shhh. Calm down, he's fine. He was in a sailing accident, but he's resting now." Sandy's words kind of relieved Summer, but she still had questions. "I've been looking for you today, Seth left this." Sandy handed Summer the by now useless note, as she knew where he was. But she still wanted to read what it said.  
  
[i]Dear Summer  
  
I have to go for a while. It's not your fault, it's just, with everything that has happened I need to think things through. I need to figure out where my life is heading and everything, so don't worry about me.  
  
I love you. Take care, I'll be back.  
  
Seth xoxo[/i]  
  
Summer shed a tear after scanning the paper, but started to smile. She had Seth back where she knew he was safe, and she was sure never to let him go again. She hugged Sandy while still in the moment, and he asked if she wanted to visit Seth at the hospital.  
  
"Of course," she replied, wiping the tear from her face. Everything was going back to normal. Seth was back. She figured her life would be fine again. But then there was Ryan. Although Summer was never that close to him, she knew Seth was. She knew that they were best friends, and were never separate. Wherever Seth was, Ryan was next to him. They were practically glued together. But now, they were apart. No doubt that Ryan still thought about Newport, Seth and Marissa. But Summer knew Seth would be thinking about him right now.  
  
As the two pulled up to the hospital to visit Seth, Summer jumped out and ran inside. She knew Seth was fine, Sandy said. But she was still nervous. She had no idea what'd happened, and wanted to see him for herself. She ran up a flight of stairs and tripped, but instantly got back up. Not bothered by her own pain, she wanted to see how Seth's was doing.  
  
Summer was outside of his room. Inside, he was talking to his Mom. Summer was trying to think of what to say, but thought that the words would come to her, and knocked on the door window. Seth looked up, and a smile grew on his face. He waved through the window, and Summer opened the door. She ran to Seth and hugged him.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow." Obviously Seth was still in a lot of pain.  
  
"Oh God I'm sorry. I wondered where you were."  
  
"My dad didn't... never mind. It's just good to see you."  
  
Kirsten thought it would be best to leave the room, and let to two talk alone. She got up and left to see her husband, while Summer sat in her seat. Then an awkward silence drifted into the air, as they didn't know what to talk about. There was so much that had to be said, yet so little that actually wanted to be talked about. 


End file.
